


Winter Festival.

by TonkBella



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: But Krystal stole it, Cold doesn't bother Rachel? Okay Elsa., Cosima called shotgun, Rachel is in hell, Shopping, Uh Clones?, Winter, van ride from hell....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: Our favorite Clones, go to a festival. Staring everyone's favorite clones, including Krystal, and Scott, And also there is Delphine, and a few others along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda had this for a year now. I was supposed to post it last year, but life kinda got in the way and yea. But i found it and am posting it now. So Enjoy.

It was two weeks before Christmas, not that Rachael Duncan cared, well that's what she told herself every year. But she had a feeling this year would be different, not sure why though. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked or rather banged on her door going to answer it with the feeling the person wasn’t going to eave her alone if she ignored, she opened the door it. In fact the banging just got louder. 

“Ho ho ho pro clone” Sarah spoke wearing a Santa hat. 

“What are you doing here Sarah?” Rachel asked with a sigh. 

“Yeah I actually don't want to be here Duncan, but there's an eight year old girl that wants to see all her aunts together while we go to the winter fest” 

Rachael raised an eyebrow “Kira wants be near me?”she asked. 

“She's not the only one it seems” Sarah started “Alison and Cosmia started it first, saying even though you're an uber bitch, you're still our sister. And Kira is right you should be with family even though you want to punch them in the head” she shrugged “And you try telling her no” she said as an after thought. 

Rachael looked at Sarah for a moment “let me get my coast” 

Sarah nodded “Pants would be a good idea as well, it's cold outside” she said. 

“The cold doesn't bother me” Rachael said stepping out her the house. Sarah stood back as she locked the door and the two walked side by side to the elevator not speaking to the other. 

“So where is it we're going?” Rachael asked as they stepped onto the elevator. 

“I don't know, this was all Alison's idea, she want's us to do something together” Sarah shrugged. 

“And who's idea was it to invite me?” Rachael asked pushing the button to the lobby. 

“Alison and Kira mostly” Sarah stated as the elevator started moving down “Krystal would rather stab you with her nail file” she added. 

“I wonder why” Rachael deadpanned “so who's all going?” she asked. 

“Well everyone” Sarah started “Alison, Donnie, their kids, Felix, Cosmia, Helena, Scott, Delphine, Art, Siobhan, Kira, Tony Cal and Krystal” she said nodding. 

“So I'll need my car then” Rachael stated. 

“No there's room in Alison's van” Sarah told her. 

Rachael looked at her “I am not riding in a van” she said, as if the mere thought of it made her sick.

“I said the same thing” Sarah told her “so I'm siding with you” Rachael was about to protest when the doors dinged opened. 

“There they are” they heard Alison sigh as they walked out. 

“Yeah Alison was totally thinking one of you killed the other” Cosmia stated “but you know her” she shrugged. 

“Thank you for inviting me Alison” Rachael said nodding to her. 

“Oh think nothing of it. Like it or not you're a part of this family” No one said anything to that as everyone left the lobby and out the cold air. 

“Rachael you're riding with us and that includes you Sarah” Alison said looking at her, “Donnie thought it would be a good idea for us to take the van, while he, Tony, Art, Felix and Cal go in another car. Mrs. S has the kids, with Scott and Delphine in another car” Alison added. So much for not riding in the van Rachael thought with a sigh as she followed them to the van. 

“I call shotgun” Cosmia yelled running ahead of everyone, but Krystal was already sitting there, so she had to sit in the back. Once everyone was seated Alison led the other two car to the winter fest. I'm in hell Rachael thought stuck sitting between Sarah and Cosmia.

“So what is it I'm going to do?” she asked 

“Just a small thing, has little shops and stuff” Alison started “Donnie and I have been taking the kids every year since we adopted them” she added. 

“It's also a good place to buy small gifts” Krystal spoke up for the first time. “So Rachael what do you do for the holidays?” she asked. 

“I don't do anything” she answered. 

“Like at all?” Krystal turned so she was facing them. 

“No I never had a reason to” Rachael shrugged. 

“But Seestra, Rachael has family now, yes?” Helena asked from the very back that she had all to herself. 

“That's something she has to decide for herself meat head” Sarah spoke ignoring the look Rachael was giving her. They talked the rest of the ride until they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Okay everyone out we go” Alison said in an all too cheery voice. Rachael got out of the van following Sarah and Helena. 

“Have fun in the van from hell?” Felix spoke coming over to her. 

“I'm sure yours was just as fun” she deadpanned. “

Oh yes, non stop talk about sports, what a joy that was for me” he sighed dramatically rolling his eyes. 

“Oh come on Fee, it couldn’t have been that bad” Sarah chuckled knowing her brother was in hell. 

“You have no idea” he sighed. Rachael tuned them out and started walking towards the entrance of the festival by herself. She was walking alone until someone hooked their arms with hers.

“I can see the regret forming” Krystal spoke walking with Rachel.

“I have no idea what you're saying” Rachel told her.

“Yea, you do” Krystal said “but anyway, I get the feeling you don't care for this time a year” Krystal observed, sounding much smarter than she usually is.

“Never really had a reason too” Rachel told her. 'Just another thing you took from me Aldous' she thought with a sigh.

“Well I have a feeling this year will be very different for you” Krystal said “now let's do some shopping” she added excited as the two walked off.

“Hey Krystal” someone called from behind them.

They turned and saw Scott walking towards them, “hey Scott, what's up?” Krystal asked smiling.

“Well, I was wondering if I can hang with you two for a bit, because I don't want to be around Cosima and Delphine. For obvious reasons” he said.

“Yea, sure” Krystal told him after getting a nod from Rachel “I can see why you would want to get away” Scott nodded.

The now group of three walked into the festival seeing shops selling home made goods, and a photo booth with Santa. They walked around looking at the various things for sell.

“Oh this is so cute” Krystal said picking up a stuffed cat and hugging it.

“Then buy it” Rachel told her.

“Normally I would” Krystal started, “but I only brought money for gifts” sighing she put the cat down and walked away. Rachel following behind, she saw Scott pick the cat up and brought it over to the register and bought it, causing Rachel to smile a little. She just might have to let it slip to Cosima that Scott may have a little crush on Krystal.

They walked on through the shops buying a few things here and there. Gifts for other people. Krystal bought a necklaces for Cosima, a stuffed monkey for Kira, and a bear for Tony. She also bought a few other things for the others.

“So I take it you found something?” Alison said seeing Krystal, Scott and even Rachel carrying bags.

“You can say that” Scott told her sitting across from her.

“What about you?” Krystal asked sitting next to Scott, who smiled a little.

“Yes, I found some things for the kids” Alison explained smiling.

“Yea, I did as well” Scott said “same with Krystal” he added smiling.

Alison nodded “what about you Rachel?” she asked looking over to her quiet clone “having fun?” she asked.

“It's alright” she started “did a little shopping as well. Found something for the kids at least” she said.

“Speaking of the kids” Krystal spoke up “I found this for Kira” Krystal pulled out the stuffed monkey.

“Oh she id going to love that” Alison told her as the other started to show up.

“Well this is fun” Sarah said sitting next to Alison “Kira seems to be enjoying himself. And that's all I really care about” she smiled seeing the huge smile on Kira's face. They all hung around sitting and talking, some eating before splitting back up. 

Rachel, Scott and Krystal were together again, but his time they were joined by Alison and Sarah. The kids walked to spend some time with Helena and Cosima, who both were like big kids themselves. They walked around more shops hitting all of them at the festival. Hours went on, then it was time to leave.

They all met back up at the cars, the sisters all grouped around Alison's van. With the bags in the trunk they drove from the festival to drop everyone home. Rachel being the closest they dropped her off first. Rachel was confused after everyone followed her out of the van and helped her with her bags. She didn't see the bag Sarah was carrying as they walked through the lobby to the elevators, which was very crowed with all seven of them inside.

Rachel unlocked her door with them all following behind and putting the bags down. “Is there a reason you all followed me to my apartment?” she asked eyebrow raised.

“We all had a long talk and we all agree that while you're a mega bitch” Cosima spoke.

“But you're still our sister” Alison cut her off nudging Cosima.

“We bought you something” Sarah handed her the bag from behind her back.

Not sure with it was, Rachel opened the bag to find a purple phone.

“It's a clone phone. So whenever you need up we're a phone call away” Krystal spoke. One by one each of her sisters, and brother in Tony's case, hugged her. For once, she didn't protest at being touched, everyone left leaving Rachel and Sarah alone.

“You alright Rachel?” Sarah asked watching Rachel closely.

“I'm fine” she said sounded a little chocked up.

“Look” Sarah started “I know we don't get along” Rachel gave a little chuckle causing Sarah to smile “but you're still our sister” not really sure what to do now Sarah went and reluctantly hugged her.

Rachel surprisingly hugged her back clone phone still in her hand. “Merry Christmas sis” Sarah whispered into her ear before letting go.

Sarah turned to leave “Sarah” Rachel called Sarah stopped her hand on the door handle, “thank you” was all she said.

Sarah turned smiling for a change “you're welcome” she opened the door leaving Rachel alone looking down at the phone. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it. hope you liked it. let me know what you think, and all mistakes are mine, i'm not that great at editing and stuff.


End file.
